cresent moon
by The YoungRebel
Summary: stae,when i was 1 i got kidnapt.that just the first sentes thar is so much moore to come!SM ones all!
1. Chapter 1

**1 LONER**

When you wake you think everything is going to be ok, that is when you realize it's not.

Stars pov

When I was 1 I got kidnap. I escape him when I was 5 and took his money. I'm now 15 on my bikes on the interstate heading to forks Washington. I look up at the sky it was getting dark, so I rode my bikes in to the woods. Then I set up my tent. So I mead fire so then I cooked my hot dogs they where good. Then I put out the fire then went in my tent that is when I realize my phone was outside of the tent .So I got it then in the woods I slay a pixie like women, and then it ran so I went in the tent. I woke up so I decide to pack up and go hunting. So I sniffed out a bare.

Em pov

So I'm up in a tree watching this chick hunt down a bare so I decide to get out my phone and tape this. And she fines the bare and takes it down in one hit. Ha, she lafed

Spov

So after I got the bare I got this strange felling sum one was watching me so I turned around hmmm … no one was there. I was 2 min away from forks. after 2min I was in town then my thoughts where intruded by an a exploding crash! For some reason feel warm and fuzzy in side .

Crud I'm dead!

What was that!


	2. The Cullens have been met!

Sorry if I miss spell! I'm new here, deal with it!

Disclaimer:

Me: Green Day will say the disclaimer!

GD: Why?

Me: Because I'm the authoress and what I say GOES!

GD: Oh, um, okay. Psychicpixie01 does not own Twilight, and never will because Stephenie Meyer does.

Me: Ah, but I can dream…

**2 the Cullen's **

**S pov**

"Crud I'm dead right!"

"No you're not dead."

"Aww crud I'm alive! Well you just can't win now can you? What where am I?"

**A pov**

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember wait happened?"

"No I don't."

"Well, you were hit by a car, do you remember that?"

"Didn't I just say I didn't remember anything, pixie?"

"Hey," I cautioned.

"Sorry, but seriously! Would you remember anything had you been hit by a car?"

**S POV**

"I guess not, but watch the attitude."

I rolled my eyes; she sounded like my mom. Oh wait, I don't have a mom, I thought bitterly.

"Wait, where are your parents in all of this?" The pixie asked me.

I lowered my eyes and head.

"Oh, they're, er…." I trailed off.

She looked at me sympathetically.

"Your parents are dead aren't they?"

I nodded.

"Why don't you tell me your story?"

"Well, when I was one I was kidnapped. When I was five, I escaped from the dude holding me hostage. He attempted to stop me, but I quickly overthrew him. I also took all of his money and went off."

I jumped at a loud, booming laugh behind me.

Turning sharply, I saw the tall muscular guy laughing at me.

"Oh, you find that funny, do you?" I struggled to make myself look threatening, but that can get extremely hard when you're in pain.

"Hell yeah! I find the part where you take the guy's money to be extremely funny! And you were only five too! Maybe I should start taking notes!" He laughed again.

The pixie sighed and shook her head. "Just shut up, Emmett."

Emmett laughed again.

Nothing fazed this guy, did it?

**Emmett's POV**

SQUIRRELS!

**Star's POV**

Emmett walked out the door, still laughing.

"Continue," The pixie gestured for me to go on.

"Well, after I stole the guy's money I rode my bike for ten years, looking for my family. I've never met then you know. Every once and a while I'll buy food but, don't tell anyone this, I like to go hunting. And, don't get freaked out, I like to drink their blood, is that normal?" I told her.

Her eyes widened.

**Well, guess what? CLIFFHANGER! Don't get mad at me! Please don't? Anyway, my friend WUMCSkilletFan helped me out with this chapter, check her out! She will pretty much help me out from now on. Review me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up? The sky is up! I'm not up, but the sky is. **

**So this here be the third chapter! Dontcha just love a-talkin' like a pirate? I do! **

**Um, I don't own Twilight. Or WUMCSkilletFan, she is a real person. **

**3 **

**Star's POV**

I sighed; it felt good to tell someone my story.

But the pixie still stared wide-eyed at me.

"Carlisle," She called quietly.

I didn't understand how a human could hear that quiet call, but there was a beautiful, blond haired doctor at the door.

"Carlisle, I think she may be…" She trailed off and eyed me.

"Really," He stared at me.

"What? What am I!" I cried.

"Calm down, young Star," He bent over me. He was extremely fast.

Oh no.

"H-how do you know my name," I felt like cringing away from him in fear, but his golden eyes pulled me in.

Golden eyes?

Oh no times two.

"Star, just listen to me okay? Can you do that?"

I nodded.

"I've been sending Emmett and Alice to watch you for the time you've been here in Washington State. We've seen where you've been living and watched kill a few bears. I know your name because apparently you say it in your sleep. Now, once you're feeling up to it, you, me, and the rest of my family need to talk in private. But for right now, you need some rest." He said and gently injected me with something that looked and smelled like anesthesia.

**Carlisle's POV**

"… Carlisle if she is a vampire, how could she sleep or how could her skin be penetrable for you to stick her with that needle?" Rosalie pointed out snidely.

I sighed.

"I don't _know _Rosalie! She I something that we need to keep away from the Volturi I know that much. Aro would kill her and none of us wants that, right Rosalie?" I gave her a firm look.

She rolled her eyes but nodded.

_None _of us wanted the death of a fifteen year old girl.

I heard something from Star's room that sounded like "But Carlisle, I like to kill bears!" And then a large 'THUD!'

I zipped into Star's room to see her on the floor.

"Why am I on the floor?" She asked.

"You fell," I said softly.

She jumped at my voice. I hadn't meant to startle her!

**Star's POV**

"Oh, yeah, I guess I should remember I'm not sleeping on the ground, shouldn't I?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled and nodded, slipping out of the room.

He was so strange.

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella sleep. She was so beautiful when she was unconscious.

I wanted so badly to go over and be closer to her. She pulled me to her like a magnet.

I was so engrossed by my love that I didn't hear my father come up the steps upstairs and stand in our door.

"Edward, son, I need you at the hospital. We have a situation." My father's voice was quiet and soft, but with a subtle edge of urgency.

I jumped and tore myself away from Bella.

"What do you need?" I inquired.

"There may be a vampire of some kind at the hospital," He told me.

I was puzzled.

"Of some kind," I raised an eyebrow.

"She's different from our kind in many ways, but the same also. It's quite confusing, but I'll explain later. Please son, we must go." If Carlisle needed me, I was there.

I just hated leaving Bella here all alone.

My father saw my hesitation.

"She can come too," He nodded.

I smiled.

"Bella," Shook her softly.

She woke with a start.

"Edward," She said groggily.

Oh, she was so beautiful!

"I'm here love," I told her.

She nodded and leaned into my shoulder.

I stroked her hair softly.

"There's an issue at the hospital, and I'd like you to come along with me." I told her.

She nodded and yawned.

She got up and got dressed, and we were off.

**Emmett's POV**

PIES! SQUIRRELS!

**Esme's POV**

I watched the child sleep uneasily.

She could only bring two things.

One- Extreme happiness for all of us. I doubted this; because the second option was more than likely.

Two- We would be in danger from the Volturi. It was quite likely that Aro already heard about the girl. We were going to be in so much trouble.

I was in deep in thought when I heard a familiar gasp behind me.

"Star!"

**Oh! How was that for a major cliff hanger? This was co authored by WUMCSkilletFan! Check her out! See ya in the later time!**


	4. Chapter 4 home

**What is up world and all who inhabit it?  
This chapter rocks!**

**4 A New Home**

**Bella's POV**

"Star!" I gasped.

Could it really be my sister?

The one that got kidnapped when I was four?

No.

No.

NO.

But, _yes._

It was her.

Star was home, more or less.

**Edward' POV**

Bella gasped beside me.

Star?

What was that supposed to mean?

"You know this girl, Bella," Carlisle asked her.

What?

"Yes, she's my sister! She was kidnapped when I was four and I've never forgotten about her. And now she's really her, alive…" My love trailed off in amazement.

Sister?

"Can someone _please _explain to me what's going on?"

They continued conversing as if I'd hadn't spoken.

"… Was hit on the highway while riding her bike. I have no idea what she was thinking though!" Carlisle shook his head at the fifteen year old girl who was asleep in the hospital bed in front of us. Was on the highway on a bike. Now you don't see that every day. "On a bike? What was that girl looking for, a death ticket?" I shouted a little too loud. A nurse comes running in shouting "What's the problem!" "Oh, it is nothing Grace. Go check on some of the other patients" Carlisle told her. Thank God Carlisle knows how to get rid of nurses, I was thinking. "Thanks Carlisle. I need to not yell when I'm surprised."

**Stars POV**

"Oh…" My head was going crazy. My sister? Bella is my sister? "Y-you're my-my sister? But… how could I forget?" Bella paused for a moment. "I have two theories. One, you were only one when you were kidnapped. Two, you said you can't remember what happened before the incident." Hmm, she is right. I was thinking about what Bella said. But it matters a lot because, I finally found my family. MY TRUE FAMILY! Well… at least half of it since m-mom is not here. The words she said finally sunk in. "I have a sister!" I blurted out, and I ran and hugged Bella.

**Emmett's POV**

OOOOO! I've got me some competition, baby, I was thinking, while I watched Star hug Bella.

**Bella's POV**

"Okay well star I have to go come Emmett. Edward can you stay? Yep why not.

**Star's pov**

After that I got out my iPod and played my music. what are you listening . Edward said, my play list is:

Young by Hollywood undead

Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Holiday by Green Day

Numb by Likin Park

Replay and

Hay soul sister

Cool song's Edward said. And at that mint the Cullen walked in we got some good news star if you want you can move in with you if you want? Asked alice so what do you say said jasper!

**Sorry but cliff hanger!:P **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: WUMCSkilletFan and me don't own Twilight**

Star's POV

"Do you want to live with us?"

I couldn't shake the question from mind as we rode to my campsite.

"We're here," Was the monotonous exclamation.

Jumping out of the fancy car, I ran to my campsite.

It was in ruins.

A bear?

No.

A bear could never do the damage that was inflicted on my campsite.

It was human.

I felt Carlisle stiffen as he came up beside me.

"Do you have any enemies, Star," Carlisle growled.

It disturbed me that he would sound so violent, he seemed very calm.

Not now.

"Yes, just one."

"Who, Star?"

"Can't you guess," I laughed bitterly.

My kidnapper.

"Oh no."

**WUMCSkilletFan- Ha! Cliffy!**

**Psychicpixei01-Nope! We shall continue!**

**WUMCSkilletFan- I didn't agree to that!**

**Psychicpixie01-Too bad!**

**WUMCSkilletFan- Fine. **

Edward's POV

"Carlisle," I called.

The grass was stained with blood, human blood.

The fear scent of a young girl swerved through the woods, the blood pooled a few steps away. I heard sniffling and small cries from under the deep shade of a pine tree.

I stepped silently over to the girl covered in her own blood. Her copper hair, matted with blood, covered her face.

Carlisle appeared beside me in an instant, I felt him stiffen when he noticed the girl.

Carlisle walked forward and brushed the hair from her face, and we both winced at her scream when Carlisle accidently touched the wound on her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Carlisle murmured to her.

"No, I can handle the pain, I was just afraid you'd be… _him._" She whispered as she trembled, a soft rain began to fall.

"Edward, she needs to go to the hospital. Can you take her, I'll help Star," Carlisle told me.

I nodded and went to help the girl up.

Her murky green eyes flashed warily up at me, but he said nothing when I helped her up.

"Can you walk," I asked her.

She gulped and took a step forward.

It was no surprise to me when she crumpled to the ground.

I put my arms around her shoulders and helped her to the Volvo.

It was then that Star noticed the girl I was helping.

"Elizabeth? I thought he'd killed you," She whispered, possibly to herself or to the girl in my arms.

"Star," The girl exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Star! He said he'd kill my parents if I didn't lead him here! I'm such an idiot!" The girl sobbed.

What? Why was I getting left out of so many loops lately?

"I know you didn't Elizabeth, but why are you so hurt," Star raised an eyebrow.

"When _he _couldn't find you, he proceeded to beat me. Then he… er, never mind," The girl told Star.

I dived into the _Elizabeth's _mind to figure out what she was talking about.

I saw a man, ragged in appearance, which Elizabeth found to be very frightening.

The man walked over to Elizabeth and grabbed her throat.

"Where is she? I know you know!" The man's crimson eyes tightened with unimaginable hate he squeezed Elizabeth's neck. I heard a few cracks in Elizabeth's neck and heard her whimper of pain.

Crimson?

_Crimson._

"I will never tell you! Just because you come back here and kill everyone else for their blood, I'm not afraid of you! Star deserved to live without you! You can't get the information from me," I admired this girl who dared to challenge a vampire.

"I know, that's why I figured out where your family is currently living. If you don't tell me where Star is, they will die," He smiled threateningly.

Elizabeth gasped.

"Fine," She cried out.

The man let her go.

**HOOOOOOOO SORRY BUT MAGER CLFFY! NOW PLRS CHECK OUT MY FRIEND WUMCSKILLETFAN** **I MEAN NOW JK**


	6. an

**Hey it's me star I'm sorry I know you wanted a new chapter but I will update if I get more reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! This is the fifth installment of my story 'Crescent Moon'! Happy birthday to it, happy birthday to it, oh happy birthday….! Yeah, you get my excitement.**

**Anyway, if you are reading this, I owe you a cyber hug for coming this far! (And I, WUMCSkilletFan, owe you a lucky cyber muffin!) Thank you so much!**

**Anyway, happy reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Twilight, you would know.**

Star's POV

I watched Edward finally help Elizabeth into the car. My emotions were jumbled inside of my head.

Even though I understood why Elizabeth led him to me, I still wasn't happy about it. She could have easily called his bluff and left me out of his reach! Her family was probably dead anyway, she didn't need to gamble my life for people that could've been rotting in the ground by now!

There was also confusion lingering behind the anger.

What had our kidnapper done to her after beating her? Did he rape her? No, she wouldn't have been raped, she wouldn't have allowed anyone to do that to her; whether or not they forced themselves onto her.

I shrugged. If she wanted me to know, I would know.

"Star," A voice came from the woods.

I jumped, but it was only Carlisle.

"Are you alright," He asked.

I nodded and looked down at the pile of items I'd salvaged.

My IPhone was one of the items and it rang randomly.

"Hello," I answered it warily, hoping that an all too familiar voice wouldn't answer.

"Hey Rose, did you hear that Star and the new girl were kidnapped by a vampire? Edward jut called and told me that he saw into the new girl's memories and saw the key factors! Crimson eyes, really strong, all the normal things! Did you hear it Rose? Well did you?" Emmett spoke a mile a minute.

The phone dropped from my hand and bounced in the springy grass.

A vampire?

A _vampire?_

Elizabeth and I were kidnapped by a _vampire?_

_What?_

Carlisle was at my side in an instant, faster than I could see.

"Star, please, you must understand. Come with me and I'll explain." Carlisle held out his hand.

I closed my eyes and spoke tensely.

"Are you a vampire?" It was inevitable to try and keep the trembling out of my voice.

"… Yes."

I chewed on my lip.

"Star," Carlisle prompted.

His voice faded and then my world went black.

Alice's POV

Oh my GOD jasper I just had a vision star is a vampire!

We oh god we need to go and see her now.

Star's pov

"Where am I" I found my iPod next to me I got it and pot my song's on.

**Young by Hollywood undead**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

**Holiday by Green Day**

**Numb by Likin Park**

**Replay and **

**Hay soul sister**

**Monster skillet**

**Hero skillet**

I put up so lode that it hearts my ear's and block out all thois. But it did not work "I can't be, it' not possible", "but it is"! I turned around and sail Jasper and Alice.

**Ok I know cliffy but I wanted to tell you wmcskilletfan will not work on the story ****so sorry if I don't up date**

**-star **


End file.
